Kyuubi's Daughter Meets Hogwarts
by Anime Freak 0083
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please do not be mean. Kyuubi has a daughter. She and Kyuubi get accepted to Hogwarts. I am not very good at summaries...


Diclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. All I own is a CD player and a Panda plushie named Wu-chan. Yay Wu-chan! Oo; Don't mind me...

This is my first fanfic. No flames, please. Only constuctive criticism.

Summery: Naruto and HP x-over. I am not very good with summeries. Just read the story.

Kyuubi's Daughter Meets Hogwarts

by: Anime Freak 0083

Chapter 1: The Letters

In a forest 2 miles south of Konohagakure...

A group of Konoha villagers was chasing a little girl. But, this wasn't just some little girl. She is the daughter of the legendary Kyuubi, the 9-tailed

demon fox that destroyed half of Konoha that fateful day 25 years ago. She has red-orange hair and is wearing a red and orange outfit. The hitai-ate around her neck was swinging like crazy as she ran. Then, she suddenly got an idea! She jumped into a tree and used henge to transform into an insect. The villagers stopped in their tracks and looked around, confused because of the fact that the girl disappeared. They continued onwards, and when they were out of sight, she canceled the henge and jumped out of the tree.

"Well, that was a pain. Why were they after me? It isn't like I did anything to them. Oh wait..." she murmured to herself.

Flashback

Kyuubi was sitting in the forest clearing in front of the girl. You could tell the Kyuubi was upset with her daughter. She had been caught painting the Hokage Monument by Hyuuga Hinata, her teacher. Iruka has retired 5 years ago and became a Jounin instructor. Hinata had taken the girl to Kyuubi. After Hinata left, Kyuubi started to lecture her daughter.

"Kitrina, you shouldn't do that to their heroes. They respect and look up to them. Although we will destroy the head of the Yondaime for what he has done to me." Kyuubi stated the last part to herself.

"Yes, mother. Never again." Kitrina said after a few seconds.

"Very good. You may go now, Kit."

"Yes mother."

"Oh yeah. But I didn't do anything this time." Kitrina wondered aloud. The leavesin a nearby bush rustled. Then, a man with spikey black hair and round black sunglasses came out of the bush.

"I saw you running from those villagers. You're technique was astonishing. Keep practicing and you might be a candidate for the next Hokage position. Also, I heard you wondering about the villagers who were after you. It's because you are the daughter of the Kyuubi. Many people still fear and hate the Kyuubi for the destruction of Konoha." he stated before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"...Well, that was weird. Hmm?" she looked at her arm when she felt crawling on it. She found a beetle on her arm. "Aah! It's a bug! ...Hey, wait a minute...it's a bug." Suddenly, an owl swooped down in front of her. "Hey, an owl! Lunchtime!" She chased the owl around the clearing when she spotted something tied onto its leg. "Hey, is that for me?" The owl nodded. Kitrina took the letters and read her's.

Kitrina Kitsune

Beside the tallest tree

The forest two miles south of Konohagakure

Dear Ms. Kitsune,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An escort will be there to take you to Diagon Alley for you to buy your supplies. The train to Hogwarts will leave King's Cross Station at precisely eleven o'clock a.m. on September 1st. Please send your reply by owl by no later than July 31st. Enclosed, you will find a list of the supplies and books you will need for the term.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagal

Deputy Headmistress

"This day just gets weirder and weirder. Hey! Where did that owl go? I was going to eat it." She turned around and saw that the owl as flying away. "Well, there went my lunch...oh well. I have to tell mother and Rokudaime-sensei about this...but at least if I go, I could learn magic..."

A.N.: I'll stop there today. Like I said earlier, this is my first fanfic. Don't hurt me. Remember: No flames accepted! Also, read and review! Donuts to whoever guesses the name of the black haired man! Cookies to whoever tries to guess! TTFN!


End file.
